Fear
by GiLaw
Summary: Sparx and Nova are captured and taken away to a dungeon. Sparx is told that to survive, he will have to face his worst fears while Nova fights for life in a seemingly horrifying room . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Heh . . . . heh . . . . . AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**SoLow: What the heck is wrong with you?**

**KFee: Oh God, is GiLaw on a sugar rush gone wrong?**

**NConn: No, I think she just misses her "favourite people".**

**SoLow: I thought she had "favourite people" in her other stories**

**NConn: No, that's different. They don't do crazy there- unless if it's a clothing game or something**

**SoLow: Oh. O.O**

**Me: WHO GIVES A SPARKY ABOUT THOSE FAVOURITE PEOPLE! IT'S TIME TO AMUSE THESE FAVOUTIRE PEOPLE WITH MY NEW STORY! LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE!**

**Chapter 1**

**Taken**

Sparx smiled at the look of his reflection through his gleaming magnet. He looked perfect just the way he always did. He gave the magnet one last rub just to be 100% sure it was is pristine condition. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was fighting with a dirty magnet.

"Don't you think you've polished them enough already?"

"Nope."

Nova smiled. "You just can't leave them alone, can't you?"

"I don't like it when my magnets aren't spotless!" laughed Sparx. But he deactivated them anyway and got up. "What are you so enthusiastic about anyway?" he added, pulling her into an embrace.

"Nothing. It's just Gibson wants to give us another boring science lecture," said Nova unenthusiastically.

"That Brainstrain just can't shut up about science for five minutes, can he?" Sparx groaned.

"No he can't," said Nova, breaking away from Sparx's embrace. "Well I suppose the sooner we get in there, the sooner we get it done."

Sparx nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right." As he followed her out of his room, he added "What's it on again?"

"I dunno," said Nova, shrugging. "Something about feeling the same as your loved one feels in a certain situation."

Sparx's eyes widened in approval. "Well maybe this won't be so boring after all," he smirked.

They had just headed out of the room when the sound of an alarm filled the entire Robot.

"Saved by the bell," muttered Sparx, not sure whether to be sarcastic or not. Nevertheless, he and Nova raced into the command centre to see what the trouble was.

"Shuggazoom is being attacked by these skeleton-like soldiers," said Gibson, pointing. "There's quite a big army of them." By the tone of his voice, the others could tell that the blue scientist was disappointed about having to hold up his lecture.

"Okay then we'll mobilize and take them down," said Chiro. "HYPERFORCE GO!"

* * *

The Hyperforce flew down to the soldiers that were causing chaos. Most of them were grabbing people and threatening them in the strangest ways. One soldier was holding a tarantula in one citizen's face and another was wearing a clown costume and attacking a small child . . .

"Hey! That's not nice!" Otto yelled.

"We have to stop them," said Antauri, activating his Ghost Claws. "I feel there might be a reason why they're doing this."

"Alright, Otto and Gibson take the left, Sparx and Nova take the right and Antauri and I will take the centre," said Chiro. "LET'S GO!"

The Hyperforce all leapt into action and it wasn't long before the soldiers started beating up Chiro and the monkeys. Chiro tried to Thunder Punch a soldier but the soldier's armour reflected it off. The soldier in the clown costume then grabbed Chiro and started shaking him around. The boy let out a yelp because he did not like clowns but he could not break free from the soldier's tight grip.

"WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS!" Otto hollered, lashing out at the soldier with the tarantula. The soldier grinned and grabbed Otto's saws even though they were still spinning. Next thing he held out his hand and out of nowhere- a **clam with feet** appeared in his hands. The green monkey screamed like a girl and jumped away, curled up and started shivering, failing to take his eyes off the tiny but frightning clam.

Sparx looked up and it took him one glance to realise that the armour on the soldiers' suits were made of metal. He pulled out his magnets and yelled "Magna Tingler Blast!" hoping that he would be able to use his electricity to hurl around the soldier he was aiming at. The red simian struck the soldier's armour with electricity. But just as the electricity hit the soldier's armour, Sparx noticed an evil grin come to him face. Suddenly, Sparx felt himself being lifted off his feet, his magnets being attracted by the soldier's magnetic armour! He let out a monkey screech loud enough for Nova to hear.

"Sparx!" She turned her attention to the soldier that had just grabbed hold of Sparx and was about to perform a Lady Tomahawk when a seccond soldier grabbed her and hauled her off her feet.

"Let me go you piece of scrap metal!" she ordered, struggling furiously but the soldier ignored her and would not let go. Next thing, Nova felt a screaming pain in her head and a ringing in her ears. She screamed, but it the ringing was loud enough to block out her own voice. Nova scrunched up her eyes and began to feel herself getting weaker and weaker. She didn't know why. It just happened!

The last word the yellow simian spoke was "Sparx" before she eventually passed out.

**YEEEEEEEAH BABAY! CHAPTER ONE'S DONE AND I'M SO HAPPY!**

**SoLow: Um . . . aren't you working on another story at the moment?**

**Me: None that I can think of . . .**

**SoLow: YOU KNOW WHAT I'M ON ABOUT! THE ONE WITH SPO-**

**Me: GOD DAMMIT! *rushes to Doc Manager***

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- oh sparky, have I overloaded myself again? D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH OH OH OH OH OH YEEEEAAAAH! I AM BACK!**

**SoLow: *facepalm* I thought I told her to work on Spo-**

**Me: SHUDDUP, I'M WRITING HERE!**

**SoLow: Well can't you go and torture your blue friend instead of Nova?**

**NConn: What do you mean by "blue friend"? As in Gibson?**

**SoLow: *double facepalm***

**Me: ALRIGHT, IT'S TIME TO GET THIS SPARKY DONE AND GET IT DONE!**

**NConn: Get it done and get it done? What does that even mean?**

**SoLow: *facedesk* Why wasn't I an only child?**

**Chapter 2**

**Water**

"We've captured the simians, Puzzle. What do you want us to do with them?"

Puzzle examined the two unconcious simians before replying "I want you to keep the red one. I have a few tests for him. To see how strong he **really** is . . . how much he cares for his team."

"Fine. What will I do with the yellow one?"

"Lock her in the cell. I have a little surprise for her."

The soldier nodded and began to take Nova away.

"WAIT! Before you lock her anywhere, I want the following deactivated. Same goes for the red one . . ."

* * *

"Sparx! Nova?" Chiro climbed through the army of unconcious soldiers, wondering where the two simians were.

"I can't see them anywhere," said Gibson. "Stop that ridiculous shivering Otto!" he added at the quivering green monkey.

"But it was a clam with FEET! FEET, I TELL YOU! It was just wrong!" Otto whined.

Antauri pulled out his transmitter. "Monkey Team to Sparx, come in."

No reply.

"SPRX-77, reply!"

Still no reply. It was almost as if Antauri was trying to communicate with a wall.

He tried to reach Nova. "Monkey Team to Nova, come in."

It was the same result. Absolute silence.

"I fear that that the soliers may have done something to them," said Antauri, concerned. "We must go to the Robot and try to track them down before it's too late."

* * *

Sparx's eyes flickered open. What the blazes had just happened to him? His head hurt.

Oh yeah. An attack had gone wrong and now he was being held prisinor. Where were the others? Were they coming for him or what? Sparx wriggled around only to realise that he was chained up and dangling over a tank that was completely covered in a black sheet.

"Well Monkey Doodle," he muttered to himself.

Then he heard a chuckle.

"Wh- who's there?"

"Hello, Sparky."

The red simian shuddered at the creepy voice. "D- don't call me that! Let me go!"

"I will let you go . . . " Sparx heard that same chuckle again "If you can pass my tests."

Sparx lowered his eyebrows. "What kind of tests do you want me to do?" he asked suspiciously.

For a moment there was silence. Then the black sheet fell off the tank to reveal that it was full to the brim with water.

Sparx cringed in horror. He was terrified of water and this person- or creature knew it. He started thrashing around but the chains held him tight. He managed to release his tail and tried to activate the saw.

It didn't appear.

"Why are you doing this?!" Sparx yelled as he began to descend towards the water.

"To see your strength . . . devotion to your teammates- and your life."

Sparx's eyes widened. "So . . . you're gonna **kill** me if I fail the tests?!"

The creature chuckled again.

'I'm guessing that's a yes," Sparx thought to himself. His feet were now touching the cold water and he scrunched up at the cold wet feeling. Then he remembered his oxygen mask and went to activate it.

It didn't appear.

Now he was really panicking. And before he could react, the chains really jerked and then he was completely under. He gurgled frantically, and tried to free himself from the chains but they were exteremly tight and would not budge. Sparx felt his lungs, chest and throat tighten as he began to run out of air. He bit his lip, trying to hold his breath but he was running out fast. The red simian scrunched up his eyes, hoping that he would drown fast . . .

And the chains hauled him out of the water.

Gasping and spluttering for breath, Sparx stared around him, wondering why he had been lifted out of the water at the last second.

Then he realised.

This was his first test and only the first part of the torture.

There were more tests to pass.

Sparx shuddered before the chains gave way again and he was dragged under . . .

* * *

Nova jerked awake and sat up to take in her surroundings. Where was she? More importantly, where was Sparx? She climbed to her feet and took a closer look at the room she was in. It was a very bright, large and tall room, possibly three storeys high and below her, the ground felt kind of mossy. The walls were made of stone and there was a large door, like a garage door (only it was as high as the ceiling) made of metal. Nova walked up to the metal door and pulled out her giant fists.

"Boom Boom Wake Up!"

Nova smacked her fist against the metal door as hard as she could. It didn't make a dent.

"Huh? How's that even possible?" Nova murmured to herself. She punched the metal door again. Not a mark.

The yellow simian turned her attention to the stone wall opposite her. She pressed her ear against it and could tell that it was very hollow- she could hear gurgling noises through it.

Nova pulled back her fist and prepared to give it a good whacking. "Here goes NOTHING!" She slammed her fist against the wall.

And it went through the wall.

Nova smirked. "Too easy."

She yanked her fist out- and next thing, litres of cold water started gushing out of the hole her fist had formed.

"Alright," Nova muttered. "So I'm going for a swim."

She went to activate her oxygen mask.

It didn't appear.

"Huh?"

The yellow simian tried to activate her jetpack. That didn't work either.

"Help . . ." she whimpered.

Even the fan in her tail didn't work! She was completely helpless- and trapped in a flooding room!

Nova glanced down. She was already up to her ankles in water. She raced up to the metal door and started pounding against it. "Let me out! Let me out!"

Nova glared at the gushing water. It was pouring out, showing no signs of stopping.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

**SoLow: GILAW! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TORTURE NOVA!**

**Me: DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SPARKY? *knocks out SoLow with a metal pole***

**NConn: O.O**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- *evil laugh* I just LOOOOOVE torturing Nova! **


	3. Chapter 3

**WAZZUP MY FAVOURITE PEOPLE? GiLaw is IN DA HOUSE!**

**Zoe: Thanks for neglecting us!**

**Me: Spark off, Zoe! Go and ice skate or something! You don't even belong here! **

**Zoe: Well you DID create me! I can hang out with you when I like! Now can you PLEASE update my series?!**

**Me: I'll get to you later! I have some monkeys to torture!**

**NConn: GiLaw, when will you be- *sees Zoe* Who is that? O.O**

**Zoe: *facepalm* I have four teammates, a scientist mentor and tons of fans and you don't even KNOW me?!**

**NConn: Not really . . .**

**Zoe: ZOE CRISTALLE! AKA BLUE ENERGY-**

**Me: Shut up Zoe! *knocks her out with a metal pole* Now where were we . . . Oh yeah! OH NOVA, IF ONLY YOU KNEW WHAT I HAD IN STORE FOR YOU!**

**Chapter 3**

**Darkness**

Sparx gasped for breath as he was hauled out of the water tank again.

"How many more times are you gonna do this to me?"

The voice chuckled. "I think that's enough now . . . Sparx, I'm impressed."

"Oh yeah?" the red simian snapped in a fighting tone. "What other tests do I have to pass?" He was keen on getting them over and done with so he could get out of here.

He heard that blood curdling chuckle again and below him, the water tank disappeared and a rocket, very similar to Fist Rocket 3 appeared. The chains began to descend, taking Sparx with them, into the cockpit and the chains disappeared. Sparx wriggled his arms around, relieved to be free from the tight grip and examined the cockpit. It was exactly like Fist Rocket 3.

"What kind of a test is this?" Sparx demanded, not intimidated.

For a moment there was silence before the door of the rocket slammed shut. And everything went pitch-black.

Sparx froze. "Oh no . . ."

He tried to activate his headlamp but just like his oxygen mask and his saw-tail, it would not come out.

The voice was chuckling even louder. "I hope you like your new cockpit. Now fly it!"

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME! FLY IT!"

Next thing, Sparx heard a strange noise. It sounded like saws whirring. Panicking, he grabbed the controls and started up the engines.

"Good . . ."

Sweat trickled down Sparx's forehead but he managed to get his shaky hands to find the proper controls. And the rocket began to slowly rise.

"Now do some tricks."

He was about to saw that he didn't want do but the sound of those saws were still whirring in his ears. He pushed around the controls and his stomach churned as he felt the rocket perform a backflip. It didn't feel comfortable to be performing those stunts in the dark. Sparx thought back to the time when he had lost his sight. He had been really scared then but he was glad that the amulet couldn't discover his TRUE worst fear. The deep dark fear that lurked inside him.

As Sparx made the rocket perform more flips, a terrifying thought came to his head.

'This guy seems to know what I'm afraid of,' he thought. 'And he's putting them in my test. Does he know my REAL worst fear?"

* * *

"I can detect Sparx on the trackers," said Gibson pointing. "He seems to be trapped in this dungeon. His signal is strong so that's a good sign."

"That's great," said Chiro. "And what about Nova?"

Gibson examined the tracker. "Strange. I can't find her signal anywhere. It is odd seeing that they were captured by soldiers in the same army . . ."

"I do sense her presence though," said Antauri. "She may be in the same dungeon. I'm unsure though."

"How come the trackers are showing Sparx's signal but not Nova's and yet you can sense her presence?" asked Chiro, confused.

Antauri shook his head. "Chiro, I am asking myself the same question."

"Maybe there's something blocking off Nova's signal?" suggested Gibson. "It was the only conclusion I could think of."

Otto cringed. "I hope they're okay . . ."

* * *

"HELP ME! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Nova banged even harder against the metal door but it was pointless. Her giant fists just couldn't dent it. She was now up to her shoulders in water and it was STILL pouring out.

The yellow simian glanced back at the hole in which the water was gushing out. An idea came to her mind. Maybe if she blocked the hole with her hands, it would slow down the flooding process and increase her chances of survival? She fought her way through the water and over to the wall with the hole in it, keeping her head up as the water rose to her chin. She stretched out her hands, about to block off the hole.

And the lights went out. Right there, everything just went pitch-black.

Nova let out a yelp, taken by surprise. She hadn't been expecting the lights to go out so suddenly and the darkness was now adding to her panic. She let a cough as the water continued to rise. Her feet touching the ground were no longer keeping her head above the water. It was rising out of her depth and the darkness was not helping Nova to keep calm either. In fact, she couldn't see a thing.

Treading water frantically, struggling to keep calm and trying to breathe, Nova began to scream as she found herself being carried upwards in the cold, dark and rising water.

***INSERT THE MOST EVIL LAUGH YOU HAVE EVER HEARD HERE!***

**Me: *does that evil laugh***

**NConn: I'm scared . . .**

**Zoe: You want this? *hands NConn her (NOT TO BE MENTIONED BECAUSE THIS IS SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM, NOT ZOE'S SERIES!)***

**NConn: It's a blue ball.**

**Zoe: *facepalm* Don't you know anything? Watch this. Spo-**

**Me: *knocks out Zoe with a metal pole* Wow, I have GOT to get Callum over here!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- how am I gonna get Zoe out of my house?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, after getting Zoe back beating up some robots WHERE SHE BELONGS-**

**NConn: Um . . . GiLaw *points at robot monkeys***

**Me: OH! *clears throat* After getting Zoe beating up some FLUNKS where she belongs, I decided to continue on with my story!**

**NConn: But what are we gonna do about all this ice?**

**Me: WHO GIVES A SPARKY?! I HAVE A STORY TO WRITE!**

**NConn: Oh God, I wonder what SoLow's gonna say . . .**

**Chapter 4**

**Nowhere to Grow**

"Alright! That's enough!"

Sparx, relieved from no longer having to fly in the dark, managed to gently land the rocket and glared at where he thought the voice was coming from. "What more do you want from me?"

The voice chuckled and a strange creature appeared in front of him. His face was completely covered with a black mask and the rest of his body was covered with a black cloak. "I am Puzzle."

Sparx cringed. "As in J- JIGSAW? From those movies?!"

Puzzle gave him a look. "No, I have nothing to do with Jigsaw. That creature does not even exist."

"Oh," murmured Sparx, sighing with relief.

"I told you my name is Puzzle."

"Ye- yeah?" said Sparx, a nervous tone in his voice. Was he gonna make him do a jigsaw puzzle over a spike pit or what?

And then the chains appeared on him again, making him unable to move. Someone- or something grabbed hold of his head so he couldn't move that either. In front of him Puzzle was chuckling and a large screen appeared in front of the red simian.

"What is that?" asked Sparx suspiciously.

Puzzle chuckled again and next thing- Sparx didn't know how he did it but the creature turned into GIBSON! Behind him, the screen flashed on, showing thousands of diagrams of plants.

Sparx's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no! NOOOO!"

Puzzle in Gibson's body grinned. "Let us begin." It was exactly like Gibson's voice.

Sparx let out a groan and tried to wriggle but the chains and whatever was holding his head prevented him from moving. Then he heard the sound of those saws whirring. He groaned again, knowing that he would have to be forced to listen to the lecture.

_"Plants make their own food in photosynthesis."_

"Photo- what?" Sparx muttered to himself.

The sound of the saws whirring filled his ears.

"ALRIGHT, I'LL SHUT UP!" he wailed, desperate to get out of here as soon as possible.

The Gibson look-alike nodded. "Good." Then he chuckled again.

_"Plants make their own food in photosynthesis. They respond by growing towards light and movement . . ."_

Sparx wanted to scream, but thinking about those saws, kept his mouth shut. 'This is going to be a long day,' he thought miserably to himself.

* * *

"We're here!" said Gibson as the Super Robot flew down in front of the large run-down building.

"That's a big building," Otto pointed out.

"Yes," Antauri agreed. "Perhaps the creatures are trying to make it harder for us to find Sparx and Nova. They might have some traps set up for us too. We ought to be careful."

"Have you found Nova's signal yet?" Chiro asked Gibson.

The blue simian shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Sparx's signal is still strong though."

"What about her presence? Can you still sense it?" asked Chiro, turning his attention to Antauri.

"I can, Chiro," the silver simian replied. "But it's getting weaker."

The others stared at him.

"What do you mean?" said Otto, concerned.

Antauri sighed. "I fear that Nova may be in grave danger."

* * *

"HELP! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?"

Nova was getting weak. The water was now about a storey and a half high- half the height of the room. She had been treading water for a while now and it was tiring for a monkey her size. She had tried diving under to tear away some of the mossy ground and use it to block the hole that had gotten her into this mess but it was pointless. The water was just gushing out and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Nevertheless, Nova kept on trying to stop or at least slow down the flooding. Nobody could hear her cries for help and she knew that she was going have to save herself. The thing that scared her most was that she thought that Sparx was dead. If he was alive then she'd probaly be sitting on the med table in the Super Robot wrapped up in a towel- or Sparx's arms right now.

Nova dove down again, in another attempt to try and block the hole, even though she couldn't see a thing because the room was still pitch black. She felt against the wall with her fingers in search for the hole. Holding her breath, she reached down and felt a gushing force. She pushed her hand through the force and felt the hole. Bingo! Nova pressed her hands against the hole before a thought came to her mind.

'What if there's something behind the wall to stop the water?'

She pushed her hand through the wall but could not feel anything. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her foot and try to drag her down.

Nova screamed and realised that she was running out of air. The thing that had grabbed her felt like some sort of plant or weed but she couldn't tell. Holding onto the hole in the wall, she managed to break her foot free and frantically swim up to the surface before that thing could grab her again. Gasping and coughing for breath, Nova swam over to the metal door and started banging at it even though she knew it was pointless.

No one could hear her.

Tears of hopelessness came to her eyes. She knew that no one was going to save her now.

Nova's tears trickled into the rising water as she found herself alone to die.

With a plant.

She pressed her head against the metal door and wept.

"Help me . . .!"

**Well my favourite people, I hope you enjoyed that!**

**NConn: But what are we going to do about all this ice?**

**Me: I DON'T CARE!**

**SoLow: I'm home! Did you guys mi- WHY IS THERE AN ICE RINK IN THE LIVING ROOM?!**

**NConn: Her blue friend did it!**

**Me: Oh sparky . . .**

**SoLow: This is . . . SO AWESOME! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED AN ICE RINK IN THE LIVING ROOM! LET'S DANCE ON IT!**

**Me: NOOOOOOO-**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- SOLOW! DID I EVER SHOW YOU WHAT SPARX DID ON ICE IN 2011! MY CHILDHOOD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO YO YO, IT'S GI TO THE LAW AND-**

**SoLow: Gi to the Law? WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!**

**Me: Don't be so low, SoLow!**

**SoLow: *facepalm***

**NConn: Can we get on with the story now?**

**Me: Oh yeah! LET'S GET THIS SPARKY SPARKY DONE!**

**NConn: Sparky sparky?**

**SoLow: *double facepalm***

**Chapter 5**

**Sucess Can Mean Loss**

"Whatever you do," Chiro warned his teammates as soon as they stepped inside the building "do not touch anything. And be on the lookout for guards."

The silver, green and blue simians nodded in agreement before they started to walk through the dark corridor.

"What do trackers say?" Chiro asked Gibson.

"According to trackers, Sparx should be somwhere on the third or fourth floor," explained Gibson.

"Still no signs of Nova?"

Gibson shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Chiro turned to Antauri. "What about her presence."

"I'm unsure, Chiro. Some times, it can be very strong and other times it is weak. It's exteremly complicated."

"We should find Sparx first and see if we can then find Nova," suggested Chiro hesitantly. "I don't know. We'll see when-"

He was interrupted when an army of those soldiers from the battle from earlier appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Antauri, Gibson and Otto pulled out their Ghost Claws, drills and saws while Chiro shot a Monkey Vu at the soldiers. It blasted them hard but not hard enough to eliminate them. They pulled out swords and axes and other types of crazy weapons.

Gibson shot lasers out of his drills. Again, it affected the soldiers a bit but not a lot. One soldier struck Gibson hard with a pole, and he crashed into a wall.

Otto threw his saws at a soldier which was more sucessful. It slashed through a soldier's armour and through the soldier itself before it immediately turned to dust.

"Wow!" Otto beamed proudly.

"That's it!" said Antauri. "We need to cut through their armour to defeat them!"

"Right," the others replied.

Gibson flew through soldiers and turned it into dust with his drill. Otto shot more of his saws at them. Chiro stabbed several soldiers with Chiro Spearos and Antauri slashed at them with his Ghost Claws. In a matter of secconds, what seemed like a pretty fierce army of soldiers was nothing but dust and weapons.

"Wow! That was a LOT quicker than I thought it would be!" Otto admitted.

"If only we'd done that earlier," Chiro sighed. "Now come on! We gotta find Sparx and Nova!"

He and the monkeys raced off in search of their two missing teammates. The corridor was dark but luckily Antauri, Otto and Gibson's headlamps made it easier to see. On Gibson's tracker, Sparx's signal was getting stronger and stronger and Chiro was positive that they would be able to find and free the red simian in no time. He was unsure about Nova though . . .

Antauri was trying to keep a positive attitude though he had doubts about Nova too. With a sense of presence that was rising and dropping every few secconds, he was very unsure if the yellow simian would survive. Even if they found Sparx, it could be-

The silver simian paused. Was it his imagination or could he hear some sort of scraping sound? It seemed to be coming from the giant metal door next to him. Antauri walked up to it and pressed his ear against it. Behind the door, he was pretty sure he could hear what sounded like someone crying . . .

"Who's in there?"

The crying stopped. For a moment there was silence.

"Hello?" he called.

"Antauri?!"

His eyes widened. "Nova! Is that you?"

She started banging at the door. "Get me outta here! The water's rising!"

"Antauri! What's wrong?" Chiro shouted, he, Otto and Gibson ran up to the silver simian.

"Nova's trapped in the room behind this door," explained Antauri.

Chiro stared at Antauri then at the door. "Nova! Are you okay in there?"

"I'M TRAPPED IN A DARK ROOM THAT'S FILLING UP WITH WATER AND THERE ARE HUNGRY PLANTS UNDERNEATH ME! DOES THAT SOUND OKAY TO YOU?" he heard her scream.

"Just hang in there!" Chiro tried to reassure her. "We'll get you outta there!" He then nodded at Otto who activated his saws. The green simian pressed his saws against the metal door.

But they wouldn't make a dent.

It was really strange because Otto's saws could cut through just about anything. Chiro, Gibson and Antauri stared at Otto who stared at his saws.

"That's never happened before!" he cried.

"Allow me!" said Gibson, pulling out his drilled. He charged them up and pressed them against the metal door. Again, the drills didn't leave a scratch in the door.

"This is- I've never seen anything like it!" the blue simian exclaimed. "It's the most peculiar type of metal I've ever seen!"

"I'll phase through it and get Nova out of there," said Antauri, turning into his Ghost form. He stepped up to the wall and was about to put his head through when- nobody knew how it happened or why it even worked but the metal somehow **shocked** the silver simian away.

"How is that even possible?" cried Otto. "You were in Ghost form!"

Antauri shook his head. "I don't know. The creature must be using some sort of energy to prevent anyone from getting in."

"Guys!" There was panic and hopelessness in Nova's voice. "I don't wanna die!"

"Hang in there Nova! There's still one more shot," shouted Chiro and with that, he went into Super Power Primate Mode. The giant green gorilla thrust it's huge fists against the door. But just like Otto, Gibson and Antauri's attempts, the gorilla just couldn't mark the tough metal.

Chiro used the Power Primate to make the gorilla push against the door as hard as it could. But the door just wouldn't budge no matter how hard the gorilla pushed against it.

"It's not working!" Antauri exclaimed.

Their leader stared at the door and realised something. "It's metal . . . Guys! We've gotta find Sparx and get him to take a look at this! It's Nova's only chance!"

Nova heard this and began to really panic. "What do you mean?" She started banging at the door again. "No! DON'T LEAVE ME!GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Nova!" she heard Chiro shout. "Whatever you do, **don't** panic! We're gonna find Sparx and he's gonna get you out of there, alright?"

She gasped for breath. By now, the yellow simian was exhausted from treading the cold water in the dark for so long. "O- okay!"

"We'll get you out!" Chiro shouted again.

"Hurry! The room's nearly full with water!"

"Alright! Come on, Monkey Team!" the boy ordered as Gibson raced in the direction of Sparx's signal, with his teammates close behind.

* * *

"And water vapour passes out."

F-I-N-A-L-L-Y, the Gibson look-alike turned back into Puzzle. He grinned at Sparx, who was relieved that the lecture was finally over.

"Congratulations, SPRX-77. It seems you passed all the tests."

Sparx's eyes widened in disbelief. "I- I did?"

Puzzle's grin grew even wider. "Yes . . . you did."

Next thing, everything that was keeping Sparx from budging disappeared and he found that he was able to move freely again. Sighing with relief, he pulled out his magnets. "Can I get outta here now?"

"You may. But remember this." Puzzle began to disappear. "Sucess can mean loss."

And before Sparx could strike him with his magnets, he disappeared.

"What was **that **all about?" Sparx muttered to himself. "He didn't even bother to attack me."

Sucess can mean loss . . .

What was that supposed to mean?

"SPARX!"

The red simian turned around when he heard Chiro calling his name. "Well it's about time!" he smirked as Chiro, Antauri, Otto and Gibson ran up to him. But his face dropped when he realised that someone was missing.

"Where's Nova?"

"That's what we were about to tell you," said Antauri.

Sparx stared at him, his stomach beginning to churn with anxiety. "What do you mean?"

"Nova's trapped! She says that the room she's in is flooding! I don't know how much longer she'll last!" explained Chiro.

A horrified look spread across Sparx's face. "Well why didn't you do anything about it?!"

"We tried!" said Otto. "But the door wouldn't break down!"

"We feel that you might be the only one who will be able to open the door," said Antauri.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? COME ON!" yelled Sparx, racing off as fast as his feet could carry him. A terrifying thought was throbbing in his brain.

Sucess can mean loss.

Puzzle knew his real worst fear deep down inside.

There was one more test for him.

Would he pass it?

Sucess can mean loss . . .

**NConn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-**

**SoLow: Um . . . What's with your friend?**

**Me: She does that when she's really scared or really excited.**

**SoLow: But is she scared OR excited?**

**Me: Both**

**SoLow: *triple facepalm***

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHLLLAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**SoLow: O.O**


	6. Chapter 6

**Overload . . . overload . . . SPARKY OVERLOAD!**

**SoLow: JEEZ, GILAW, CALM THE HECK DOWN!**

**Me: HOW THE SPARKY CAN I CALM DOWN?! I'VE GOT STORIES TO UPDATE, I'VE GOT SCHOOL TO DEAL WITH AND I HAVE PICTURES TO PUT ON DEVIANTART!**

**SoLow: Wait a sec- YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEVIANTART ACCOUNT?!**

**Me: Heh heh . . . *ainme sweatdrop***

**SoLow: That is . . . SO AWESOME! Can I see some of your pics?**

**Me: Can we just get this chapter done? O.O**

**Chapter 6**

**The Final Test**

"She's in there!" shouted Chiro, as they ran up to the metal door.

Sparx took one look at the metal door and immediately pulled out his magnets. "Nova, can you hear me?"

Silence.

"NOVA?!"

She didn't reply.

'Oh no,' Sparx thought to himself. 'Is it too late?"

Then he heard a gasp.

And then coughing.

And then he heard the sound of hands pounding against the metal door, as if someone was trying to cling to it like a spider.

"Nova?" Sparx called, willing for her to reply, willing for her to still be alive.

"SPARX!"

A wave of relief washed over the red simian. "You okay in there?"

"I can't breathe!" she coughed.

"Don't worry! I'll get you outta there!" Sparx tried to reassure her, though he wasn't sure if he would be able to open that monsterous metal door. It DID look very big.

"Stand back!" ordered Sparx. His teammates did so, wondering themselves how Sparx was going to open the door. "Nova, if you can hear me then I need you to back away from the door!"

He heard coughing and spluttering and splashing noises before he heard her gasp out "GO! Hurry!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Sparx struck the metal door with his strongest electricity. It shook slightly, but didn't open. Chiro and the other simians stared at their teammates in amazement as Sparx struck the door with even harder electricity.

And slowly but surely the door began to descend.

As soon as it went down about twenty centimetres, water began to pour out. Sparx cringed but used his electricity to pull the door down more. The lower the door descended more water poured out. He could see nothing inside the door, just darkness but as soon as the door was opened enough, a little bit of light began to stream in.

Sparx knew that he would not be able to open the door completely without using up all his energy. The main thing that was going through his mind was 'Get Nova outta there, get Nova outta there.'

When the door descended leaving a gap about his height (or slightly taller) he deactivated his magnets and flew up onto the door ledge, relieved that Puzzle had not deactivated his jetpack. Antauri and Chiro ran up to the metal door too. Chiro grabbed the door and the ledge, and Antauri flew up next to Sparx and stood on the door with his hands on the ledge to keep the door from shutting on them while Gibson and Otto kept on the lookout for any more soldiers.

"Nova!"

The only thing Sparx could see of her was her face only just floating abova the surface. Exhausted was not the word to describe her condition- she was absolutely wrecked. If she had been in the water for any longer she would probably be dead by now. She managed to look up, relieved to finally see the light and Sparx was leaning forward with his arm and hand outstretched.

"Grab my hand!"

She had just enough energy to swim up to him, into the light. Sparx had a concerned but determined look on his face, ready to pull her to safety. Nova managed to hold up her hand but as soon as she did, her head went under. Immediately, she frantically thrashed her hands around, searching for Sparx's, sure that she was done for. But Sparx remained calm and grabbed her arm and pulled her head above the water.

"It's okay Nova, I gotcha."

A weak smile came to Nova's face. She gasped for breath, clinging onto Sparx's arm as he pulled her into the light towards him . . .

Next thing she felt something grab her leg.

She had completely forgotton about those plants!

"IT'S GOT ME!"

Sparx, confused stared at her. "What do you-"

Before he could react, something yanked Nova from his grip.

And she was under in a split second.

"NO!" Sparx cried, staring at where Nova had been just a second ago. Then, without thinking, he jumped into the water.

"Sparx! What are you doing?" shouted Chiro.

"I can't let her drown! I'm going in after her!" exclaimed Sparx, about to dive under.

Antauri interrupted. "Let us come too! You can't do this alone!"

"Alright, alright, let's go already!" the red simian yelled impatiently.

Antauri and Chiro stood up, about to dive in too when the door shut on them, forcing them outside with Otto and Gibson.

"NO!" Sparx cried again, realising that he was now alone. He was about to try and open the door again but remembered Nova. He looked around him. The room was pitch-black, very full with water. Nova was being attacked by what must've been plants . . .

It all made sense now!

This was all leading to what seemed to be one last test!

But would he pass it?

"Sucess can mean loss . . ."

Trying to get Puzzle's words out of his ears, Sparx took a deep breath and dove under, hoping that he hadn't left it too late . . .

**FINALLY! It's updated!**

**And yeah, about deviantART . . .**

**If you ever want to check out my Spova pics, my username is GiLaw77- I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE WAS ANOTHER GILAW OUT THERE! D:**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- *faints* X_X**


	7. Chapter 7

**WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUUP?! MY VERY FAVOURITE PEOPLE AND I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**SBee: I love you too, G-Girl!**

**Me: It's GiLaw! And yeah . . . say hi to SBee, everyone! She's my ex-BFF! Only she doesn't seem to realise that . . .**

**SBee: G-GIRL! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! *squeezes me hard***

**NConn: What's going on here? *sees SBee* WHO IS THAT?**

**Me: It's a long story. We've known each other since primary school. *shoves SBee off* CAN WE GET ON WITH THE STORY NOW?**

**SBee: YAAAAAAY! G-GIRL STORIES!**

**Me: *facepalm* IT'S GILAW!**

**Chapter 7**

**Puzzle's Puzzle**

GASP!

Sparx splashed around gasping for breath as soon as he dove under.

It was so dark!

And there was so much water!

And who knew what was down there?

NOVA!

She was down there!

He had to save her! If he failed this final test then he would die too!

Sparx took in the deepest breath he could before diving down. He gulped, wondering whether he would be able to swim down and back up in time.

Then he remembered his jetpack and activated it to boost his speed. That helped him relaxed but by only 1%. Nova was still down there and who knew what was happening? What could've possibly dragged her down so suddenly?

As if on queue, Sparx grashed into something. That felt like the ground! He felt around for any signs of Nova (because the room was still pitch-black), hoping that it wasn't too late.

He could feel frantic movement near him so he swam blindly over to where he thought it was coming from. His hand rubbed against what felt like some kind of plant. He felt around the plant and felt fur. Something touched his hand and then grabbed his arms. Bingo!

Sparx took hold of what felt like Nova's arms and pulled. But there was something holding her back, trapping her, DROWNING her! He felt around for what seemed to be keeping hold of her. It definetaly felt like a plant.

THAT was why Puzzle made him listen to that science lecture- it was about plants!

It seemed that every time he passed a test, he had triggered a trap on Nova!

What had he done?

He heard her gurgling frantically. She was trying to scream his name but she was letting air out. Sparx felt around for her face with his hand until he touched her lips. He gently stroked her lips as if to say "Shh!" Then he took her hand the squeezed it as if to say "I'll getcha outta there!" She responded by squeezing his hand back desperately.

Holding onto her hand, the red simain turned his attention to the plant that was trapping the yellow one. He grabbed it and tugged at it as hard as he could. But whatever type of plant it was, whether it was a Venus Flytrap or some other plant that he had never heard of, it would not budge. He tugged even harder. Still it wouldn't move.

Sparx gulped. He was running out of air. From what he could hear, it sounded like Nova was running out of air too. He could hear her gagging. Her grip on his hand was getting weaker. He would have to think fast. Without thinking, he pulled out a magnet and struck the plant with electricity. The electricity seemed to brighten up the room and he could see that Nova was only moments away from passing out.

He shook her hand, hoping that she would respond. She didn't. The yellow simian was almost unconcious.

That was the last straw. Sparx let go of Nova's hand pulled out his other magnet before striking the plant with his hardest electricity. The plant let go of Nova and lashed out at Sparx but his electricity was too strong. He had the plant fixed on the spot. Sparx started to pull at the plant with his electricity. Slowly but surely the roots began to pull out of the ground.

'Come on,' Sparx urged in his mind. He gulped again. His stomach tightened as he ran out of air . . .

With the last ounce of his strength, Sparx pulled at the plant as hard as he could. As soon as he did this, the plant- **the entire plant **was yanked out of the ground, forming a gigantic hole. It shriveled up and died.

Sparx grabbed Nova and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He could feel some sort of sucking movement going down the hole. The water was pouring out. In a matter of moments, the room was (almost) bone-dry! Even the hole that has been leaking out so much water was fully drained! A bright light was gleaming through the hole in the ground, brightening up the room.

But Sparx was not relieved. The yellow body in his arms was not moving. He placed her down on the ground and placed his hands on her chest. She wasn't breathing. Sparx put his hands together and pushed her chest three times.

Nothing.

Sparx pumped at her chest again.

Still she wouldn't breathe.

"Come on!" Sparx pleaded desperately.

Then he bent down, opened her mouth and pressed his mouth against hers, breathing into her as hard as she could. He kneeled up. She was as still as a statue.

"CAN'T YOU JUST WAKE UP?" he cried, almost in tears.

Sparx pressed his mouth against Nova's again and with all the air he had, he exhaled as hard as his lungs would allow him.

He felt her jerk and moved away.

COUGH! GASP!

And Nova's eyes flickered open. The first thing she saw was Sparx leaning over her and she reached out and grabbed him around his shoulders. Relieved, Sparx scooped her up and cradled her.

"I thought I lost you . . ." He couldn't tell whether the droplets tricling down his face were water or tears of relief.

He felt her jerk again.

And then he heard her splutter, gasping for breath.

The red simian glanced at her. He didn't know whether it was from being underwater from so long or from the fear or what but Nova was not breathing properly. She was alive and all and clinging onto him but she kept on coughing and gasping as if there was hardly any air in her lungs.

Holding her defensively, Sparx pulled out a magnet and used it to open the metal door. As soon as his electricity struck the door, it descended in a second and outside, his worried teammates were waiting anxiously.

"Sparx!" Chiro and the others ran up to him. "What happened?" he added, staring at the yellow simian in his arms.

Sparx shook his head. "I- I don't know. But Nova's not well! She can't breathe! We gotta get her back to the Robot!"

Gibson examined her. "She may have been over-exposed to water, darkness and the other things that were in there!"

"Well then we must hurry! She needs medical treatment!" said Antauri.

Chiro and the monkeys raced off with Sparx carrying Nova in his arms.

"Hang in there," he whispered to her. "We're gonna get you medical treatment. You're gonna be alright."

She didn't reply, just clinged onto him, gasping for breath.

It wasn't long until the Hyperforce could see the doorway. They picked up the pace, determined to reach the Robot.

And a creature with a black mask and a black cloak appeared in front of them, forcing the team to skid to a halt.

"Who is that?!" shrieked Otto.

Sparx's eyes widened. "PUZZLE? What are YOU doing here?!"

Puzzle chuckled that horrible blood-curdling chuckle. "SPRX-77 for someone who has passed my tests, you are not very clever simian."

"Tests?" exclaimed Gibson. "What **are** you on about?"

"It's a long story," muttered Sparx. He gave Puzzle a look. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Puzzle laughed. "You haven't passed all the tests!"

The team stared at him in horror. Puzzle just chuckled again.

"SPRX-77 . . . I believe you have survived your weaknesses. You passed all your tests. But now you have to discover MY weakness!"

"WHAT!" cried Sparx. He was still holding Nova in his arms and he tightened his grip on her. Nova clinged onto him, only just breathing. She did not have much left in her.

"You heard me," said Puzzle. "Uncover my weakness and I will let you go. But if you don't . . . then you are all doomed." Puzzle swooped up to Sparx and leaned in close to him. "And you know what?"

"What?" Sparx demenaded, squeezing Nova defensively.

Puzzle let out a roar of laughter. "YOU'LL NEVER DISCOVER MY WEAKNESS! YOU'RE DOOMED! DOOMED I TELL YOU!"

Sparx stared at the laughing monster, feeling more helpless than ever. It was true. They really were doomed . . .

**SBee: HA HA HA! Oh G-Girl, you're so funny!**

**Me: I wasn't trying to be funny . . . O.O**

**NConn: *backs away slowly* I think I'll get some RedBull for you two . . . *runs away***

**SBee: YAAAAAAY! ME AND G-GIRL BFF TIME!**

**Me: I ALREADY TOLD YOU! IT'S GILAW!**

**SBee: Yeah, whatever G-Girl.**

**Me: *INSERT ANGRY SCREAM HERE***

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- oh sparky, how am I gonna get rid of SBee?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AHHHH- *gasp*, CAN'T- *wheeze* BREATHE! LUNGS FEEL LIKE TEHY'RE GONNA *choke* EXPLODE!**

**SoLow: Um . . . you okay there, GiLaw?**

**Me: I'M DROWNING!**

**SoLow: But . . . you're in the study**

**Me: I'M DROWNING IN SCHOOLWORK! WHY DO YOU THINK- Ah, spark it. *knocks out SoLow with a metal pole* NOW LET'S GET THIS STORY DONE!**

**KFee: What was that nickname SoLow was thinking about giving GiLaw again . . . ?**

**Chapter 8**

**The Real Fear**

"I'm waiting . . ." Puzzle chuckled at Sparx. "Unless if you're scared . . ."

"I'm not scared!" Sparx snapped, tightening his grip on the quivering Nova.

But the truth was, he was terrified.

He didn't know Puzzle's weakness.

Sparx glanced back at his teammates. They all looked as scared as he was.

They were dumbstruck.

Puzzle stood there, waiting for Sparx to make his move, glaring at the red simian. Sparx stared at him too as Nova clung onto him. She was shivering and still struggling for breath. If she didn't get oxygen, she would not make it.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move!" Puzzle snapped, getting impatient.

Sparx gave him a look. He was so enthusiastic about getting rid of them . . . and yet he wasn't willing to start the fight . . .

He wanted Sparx to fail the final test so he could die . . .

The red simian glanced down at Nova then at Puzzle and for the first time, he noticed the look oh Puzzle's face. It was almost as if he was saying "Please don't find out my worst fear . . ."

"You're afraid of US, aren't you?" said Sparx.

Puzzle's face dropped. "N- no I'm not . . ."

"Yes you are!" Sparx suddenly realised. "That's why you put Nova in that room and made ME face MY worst fears! You wanted to torture us because we're probably the biggest threat to you!"

"That's enough!" cried Puzzle but Sparx wasn't finished yet.

"It's true though!" Antauri joined in. "It's why you were absent from all your battles- you sent your soldiers out to fight us instead!"

"Coward!" Otto hollered.

"Well I'm not letting it happen anymore!" Sparx yelled. "It's time for a taste of your own medicine." He nodded at Chiro who struck Puzzle with a Monkey Vu. Puzzle screamed, steam pouring out of him.

"NOOO! YOU PASSED ALL THE TESTS! NO ONE HAS EVER DONE THAT! AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!"

And with that, Puzzle began to melt. Green slime poured out of him, and his skin turned black as he oozed downwards. Bubbling and boiling, the once intimidating creature melted into nothing.

"Fascinating," said Gibson.

"Come on!" Sparx shouted, clutching onto Nova tightly. "We gotta get Nova back to the Robot!"

The others nodded in agreement and flew off.

* * *

In the med bay, Sparx placed the shivering Nova on the med table while Antauri placed an oxygen mask over her face, Otto and Chiro covered her with blankets and Gibson examined her status on a computer. While all this was happening, Sparx never left her side.

"I'm sorry for what happened," he whispered to her. "But it's over now . . . You're alright."

Nova nodded weakly, her pink eyes, glued to Sparx, her fragile hand clinging onto his.

"She'll be alright," said Gibson. "As soon as we get enough oxygen into her lungs, she'll be up and fighting."

A wave of relief washed over Sparx. "Thank Shuggazoom."

He sat there, holding onto her hand while she slept. He couldn't help noticing how peaceful she looked. The sparkly pink eyes, the shimmering yellow fur, the gleaming metallic arms. To Sparx, she looked like an angel.

Some time later, Nova seemed better. She was strong enough to leave the med table without oxygen.

But she wasn't completely cured yet.

Slowly but sureley, Sparx and the others began to notice a change in Nova's behaviour . . .

**SoLow: Nice going . . . GiMal.**

**Me: Don't call me that -_-**

**SoLow: But it's true! You are pretty malev-**

**Me: *knocks out SoLow with a metal pole* Don't be such a drama queen!**

**KFee: Oh yeah, I see where SoLow got THAT nickname from . . .**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- *whistles the tune "In the Hall of the Mountain King"***


	9. Chapter 9

**Wazzup my favourite people? GiLaw's in da house and one chapter away from . . . overloading herself a little less.**

**SoLow: *sarcastic* That's fascinating, GiMal**

**Me: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!**

**SBee: Yeah, her nickname's Genie!**

**Me: Oh, you're calling me "Genie" now? -_-**

**SBee: Yeah, WHO NEEDS WISHES WHEN YOU'VE GOT GILAW TO WRITE STORIES?**

**Me: That's wonderful, SBee *facepalm* NOW CAN WE GET THE SPARKY STORY FINISHED?!**

**SOLow: Okay GiMal *snorts***

**Me: I'm not talking to you -_-**

**Chapter 9**

**Don't Be Scared**

She seemed fine when she left med bay. Though the first thing she did was go straight to bed.

The others were fine with it at first. With the eventful day and after all that, Nova needed her rest.

However as Chiro was heading off to his room, he noticed something that caught his attention: Nova had left the door open and the light on. Shrugging to himself, he turned off the light.

Nova screamed and jerked up to see who it was.

"Sorry!" Chiro gasped, immediately turning the light back on. "Didn't mean to frighten you!" He gave her a look. She was staring at him with terrified pink eyes. "You okay?"

Nova nodded quickly.

"You sure? Cause you don't seem well," said Chiro, examining over her. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing," Nova murmured. "Just . . . tired."

Chiro did not seem convinced but decided to leave her. If she was tired, she was tired. He went to close the door on her-

"And leave the door open!"

Something was wrong. Nova was acting strange.

The next day, she wouldn't get out of bed, only to go to the bathroom and insisted on leaving the door open and the light on. The team watched her as she slept all day. Sparx was eventually anxious.

"We're gonna have to wake her up soon," he said.

"I agree Sparx, but I fear that she wouldn't take kindly to it," said Antauri. "We'll have to leave her get up in her own time."

"I'll get her a snack," said Otto.

A little while later, the green simian returned carrying an apple and a glass of water and entered Nova's room while the others watched on.

"OTTO, GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

And Otto ran out, a shocked look on his face. "That was an experience!"

"What happened?" asked Chiro.

"I dunno. I just offered Nova the apple and water and she had a panic attack!"

That caught the team's attention.

"Gibson . . . what's your take on this?" asked Antauri.

"This may seem like a strange theory," the blue simian replied "but I think the Puzzle experience may have scarred her."

The others stared at her confused.

"Could you speak monkey please?" said Sparx.

Gibson sighed. "What I'm saying is that Puzzle trapping Nova in that room has taken an effect on her. Think about it: she won't drink water, she won't be left in the dark, she doesn't want the door closed or else she'll feel trapped and she won't eat anything because it reminds her of those plants!"

The other members' eyes widened in realisation.

"So what'll we do?" asked Sparx, concerned. "We can't let her starve!"

The blue simian thought for a moment. "Give her the time she needs. She'll have to get up and eat something eventually."

Gibson was wrong.

As the days passed, Nova would not eat or drink anything or leave the bed and got very frightened whenever someone closed the door or turned off the lights.

Sparx watched her as she gradually became weaker and weaker and lost weight. He didn't know what to do. The only time he'd seen her this scared was from that Night of Fear when he'd become blind and she lost her courage. He remembered that night all too well. He may have been blind but he still remembered when Nova had dragged him away in fear when that security blaster had appeared. She'd taken him with her to make her feel safe . . .

An idea flashed inside him.

Sparx got a fresh apple and a glass of water and walked to Nova's room. She was sleeping when he stepped in but woke up when he heard his footsteps. Her eyes widened in horror when she spotted the apple and the water and backed away in the bed.

Sparx didn't say anything, just waited a moment before he closed the door.

"Sparx . . . please open the door . . ." Nova's voice quivered.

He didn't. Instead he turned off the lights and started approaching her with the apple and water.

"SPARX!" Nova screamed. "TURN ON THE LIGHTS!"

The red simian didn't reply. He was about five steps away from the bed. Nova screamed again and ducked under the covers. Sparx just stood there. He was willing to stand there for twenty-four hours until she ate something.

Five minutes later, Nova cautiously peeped her head out, staring at Sparx who was now standing right in front of her. He stretched out his arms holding the apple and glass of water.

"Come on . . . you need it," he insisted.

Nova hesitated then sat up wondering what to do. She glanced at the apple and water then at Sparx who had a concerned but determined look on his face. Without thinking, Nova grabbed the apple off of him and took a massive bite, chomping down on it as fast as she could. She then grabbed the glass of water and tipped a quarter of the contents down her throat.

"Take it easy," said Sparx, relieved to finally see her getting some nourishment.

"Sorry," Nova choked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Seeing this, Sparx climbed into the bed with her and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she spluttered, trying to catch her breath, she was eating the apple so fast.

"Slow down . . . you've got time," Sparx said softly.

Nova nodded and bit the final piece of apple away. As soon as she had the whole thing swallowed, she burst into tears. Sparx concerned, pulled her into a comforting embrace, stroking the back of her head with one hand.

"I- I'm sorry," sobbed Nova, burrying her head into Sparx's chest. "I- I-"

"What are you sorry for?" said Sparx. "Don't feel guilty. It could've happened to anyone."

"It's not that," the yellow simian murmured. "It's that . . . how could I let one stupid experience turn me in a coward? It's just . . . IT'S PATHETIC!" she howled and the tears really started pouring down. Sparx squeezed her as tight as his arms would let him and continued to stroke her head.

"Shhh, it's okay," he tried to reassure her.

"No, it's NOT okay! Look at how stupid I'm acting!"

Then Sparx said something Nova never expected him to say.

"I'm scared too."

Nova paused for a moment and looked up. "Y- you are . . .? But you've got nothing to be scared of."

Sparx nodded. "Yes I do."

The yellow simian cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm scared cause you're scared."

Nova's eyes widened. "Really?"

Sparx nodded again. "I'm scared because I may not see the warrior inside you." He ran his fingers through the fur on Nova's chest. "I'm scared because if you don't return to normal then I may loose you." He kissed Nova on the forehead and whispered in her ear:

"We all have things we're afraid of, Nova. We all get scared. You're not a coward."

Nova sniffed. "I- I guess so."

Sparx took hold of her head with both hands so she was looking directly at him. "And I'm gonna give you a reason why you shouldn't be scared, Nova. I will always protect you for as long as I live. Whether it's in water, darkness or against some braniac, I will never let you get hurt. That's a promise."

Nova responded by wiping away the last few tears and replying "I'll do my best to protect you too."

Sparx smiled. "I knew that warrior inside was still fighting."

"Thanks," Nova giggled.

And then they kissed on the lips. The moment was perfect.

When they broke away, Sparx wrapped his arms around Nova who snuggled up close to him. A little while later, both of them fell asleep feeling warm and very comfortable, knowing that they were safe in each others' presence.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Except for Puzzle's soldiers who all fell into Jigsaw's deathtraps. Well you know what? THE SPARKYS DESERVED IT!

**NConn: Well that was an interesting ending . . . O.O**

**KFee: *sarcastic* I know, wasn't it?**

**SBee: YAAAAAAAAAY, GENIE STORIES!**

**Me: It's GiLaw!**

**SoLow: No, it's GiMal *sniggers***

**Me: WILL YOU- Heeeeeeey, I've got an idea!**

**SoLow: Oh no . . . What are you gonna do?**

**Me: FIRST PERSON TO GUESS WHERE THE NICKNAME "GIMAL" CAME FROM GETS TO DECIDE EXACTLY WHAT KIND OF STORY I GET TO WRITE!**

**KFee: That's really not a good idea . . .**

**Me: I DON'T CARE! I HAVE A METAL POLE HERE! NOW SPARK OFF AND STAY AWAY!**

**SoLow, KFee, NConn, SBee: O.O**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- wow why do these endings always have to be so _dramatic_?**


End file.
